


Bilateral

by FakeCirilla9



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Deception, Fight Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: A world through doppler’s eyes: dealing with Nilfgaard's officer and other adventures
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Emhyr var Emreis (implied), Cahir/doppler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Bilateral

**Author's Note:**

> This was written solely for the purpose of giving some explanation to that ridiculous plot thread. Because only thinking with their cocks can justify these behaviours

They found the boy attractive, so they agreed on cooperation. The old man was a disappointment. The girl (the object of their mission) annoying. In the beginning they thought she’s an escaped captive and the lad wants to have some fun with her. The girl was maybe too young but they wouldn’t judge.

Her power was an unpleasant surprise.

After such inconveniences they deserved some reward justly. His body would be a fair prize. Young and strong. But not his position, no, we don’t fancy military. There was no need to murder him then. The objective was to have some fun. In a way the young and strong bodies are most suitable for.

The girl was left in the woods to wait for their return tied up to a tree. And the Doppler took her appearances and went like that to the leader of Nilfgaardian troops devastating the Continent.

They needed a physical contact, at least a touch to take on a new appearance. During their previous meeting the Nilfgaardian had eyed him closely but was careful not to touch, tossing him a pouch from a distance.

Now thinking he dealt with the Lion Cub of Cintra Cahir passed them a drink in a silver cup. Doppler recoiled from the accursed metal.

„Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you,” Cahir thankfully took the reaction for the girl’s reluctance. “I know you may feel hounded, I never wanted to chase you like that and I am sorry, Princess.” He touched their hand reassuringly, which gave the Doppler what he needed plus an access to his thoughts. The majority of it occupied Imperator, next were some rubbish of world domination, which somehow tied to possessing the girl. It was disappointing that in such a healthy body the mind was apparently not so sound.

Though it didn’t influence the main purpose the Doppler had. He begun to change.

Cahir stood up and walked a few steps apart, giving the supposed girl some space and not seeing how the blond hair shortened, how the chest flattened and the entire form grew bigger and bulker.

Cahir had his back turned to them, speaking with a sick kind of devotion: “I only wish to bring you to your destiny, to walk the path that White Flame showed to us.”

Uh, so it was the Imperator who liked too young girls and he was the addressee of the “present” which the hopelessly devoted soldier here intended to hand to him.

The transformation was nearly complete. They were taller, wider shouldered. The frame was lean yet muscular, they could feel (and see, because they didn’t bother with clothes) strong abdomen muscles. From an adolescent they became a grown up. They could admire these supple shapes unhindered by any obstacle.

“Nice body you have,” the Doppler commented aloud. “A shame you always hide it under so much so stiff garments.”

Cahir whirled around. Due to their recent connection and the strength of Nilfgaardian’s emotions Doppler could sense his rage at being deceived. In the mayhem there were also ambition and offended pride and a dose of fear of what his master would do to him. The last thought about Imperator unleashed some intriguing avalanche of feelings. There was devotion and obedience to the point of reverence, but also passion and fear and breaking to little pieces, to minute dust and the chunks being brought together anew by the hand of his master. He was reborn.

And from initial terror a loyalty was built upon awe. Horrors were mould into admiration, devotion, following out of a sincere conviction. The fear was turned into love. Reluctance was shaped into loyalty in the process of an anointment.

It was nigh the transformations Doppler performed on regular basis, only they can't imagine being forced into it by a third party. They might’ve been unhappy about Mousesack, but they would never do the turning unwilling.

Soon the Doppler didn’t have time for such an existential ponderings, for Cahir attacked them. They had to divert their attention to par coming blows. It was easier because of muscle memory. Real Cahir attacked, Cahir's fake body defended itself in the same style of combat.

“We know all your tricks in fight,” noted Doppler cheerfully.

It was nevertheless disappointing to discover the boy not so healthy in mind as he was agile physically. Someone that broke his mind didn’t put it properly back together afterward.

“Do you really believe in all that is in your head?” Doppler asked between the exchange of hits. “We think you insane.”

“You're an abomination! I'll kill you!”

“And wouldn't you prefer to do something else?” It was a shame they didn't know how that White Flame looks like so they could turn in him, for the guy before him obviously had a boner for his ruler. His words suggested that. Bits of memories or fantasies in their head confirmed that.

Still the Doppler knew his tricks. They freed themselves from the hold of the knight, kicking strategically the chair between them.

“We know your all sensitive places,” they demonstrated by guiding his own (Cahir’s ) finger up his side lightly and the other shifted minutely, “We know you like that... and that,” they went straight to the cock then and smiled as Cahir reacted. “You can feel it, right? Imagine we do more together. You can fuck and get fucked at the same time.”

“Stop that,” gritted Cahir, the sword wavered in his trembling hand.

“Or what?”

“I'll kill you.”

“You already want to kill me.”

“I'll throw you into a bathtub full of silver coins.”

“Umm, has his pillow talk been equally sweet? No wonder his entire army is so stiff and sombre.”

At this point Doppler stroked their cock in earnest.

“Come on, you ordered us to take the body of that old man. Allow us to enjoy the young and fit body. Put down this cold sharp sword and take another one in your hand. Bet it's terribly tight under that armour of yours.”

Cahir did went to them. He bent close at an intimate distance, reaching with his hand as if to hold Doppler’s neck in for a kiss. And the Doppler barely managed to leap away from a mortal thrust of the dagger. Blade grazed his skin anyway. Thankfully it was not silver.

Hmph, okay maybe not the best idea to face a Nilfgaardian warrior wearing only so to say their birthday suit, the Doppler thought, clasping at his bleeding neck.

Momentum brought them further and off balance. They fell to grapple on the floor.

Sword was useless at such a short distance.

Into action went what remained: hands and daggers and teeth and thighs.

It was turning passionate, Doppler thought, straddling Cahir, wearing his own (naked) body.

Their strengths were exact match. Cahir had training, but Doppler knew his techniques so there was no element of surprise. Cahir was predictable. And distractible. (Let's use it to our advantage).

“Say, how did that anointment go? Did you kneel in front of him as he made you his knight? Suck his cock to become general of his army? Offered him your ass to be sent for searches of the girl?”

Doppler worked on the straps of armour. Cahir struggled and marred their perfect body in some ugly bruises.

But Doppler managed to disrobe him partly. Enough to pull out his cock, equally stiff as their own.

Body shifting abilities were helpful in so many aspects. They spat at their hand and was riding laying Cahir in no time.

The Nilfgaardian made some noise that was supposed to be an expression of wrath, but came distorted by pleasure. He might be angry but Doppler felt their mutual bliss.

“Get off me, you freak!”

“Anger detracts from the beauty. And you don’t have the luxury like us to get another body when this one withers.”

Cahir snarled at him.

His hand grabbled for a weapon but Doppler twisted his hips.

Cahir wavered, breath catching. Doppler could feel he was close.

“It'll be for good to you to. Just relax and submit to it.”

They grabbed their cock in a way he found out they liked and felt the responding twitch of Cahir’s.

Afterward, still a bit weak they scrambled up, dismounting. They wondered briefly if to kiss him but didn't feel like having their lip bite off.

So instead they fled without a farewell.

Cahir grabbed his sword. Stood up shakily. Done the armour parts more or less so it stick to his body and not hinder in a fight. And went to the inn below.

“Where are you?! I know you're still here! Show yourself,” he bellowed at frightened peasants, “or I will find you,” he threatened and plunged his sword in the nearest commoner. “Even if I must kill everyone here for that!”

***

“A trial of silver would be enough,” admonished Fringilla gently, sewing his wound (done by desperate pitchfork wielder) afterward.

Her fingers tickled where the freak touched him. Cahir held back an urge to recoil.

“I had only steel at hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with Netflix version of Cahir. He’s too mean compared to the boy from the books (whom I liked very much) and has a bit too much questionable obsession with the White Flame. But I have a soft spot for assholes ;)
> 
> Does someone know the name of Netflix Doppler?


End file.
